Kursk (Campaign)/Transcript
Preloader A letter written by Yuri Petrenko. Prokhorovka July 12, 1943 Dearest Natasha, Again I have been moved. This time I have been separated from my friends. There has been a huge German armored offensive at Prokhorovka. So far we have been able to blunt the attacks, but the enemy has bloodied our noses on more than one occasion. There has been a shortage of tank crew members so they have been combing the infantry ranks for those who have served with distinction. I am not sure that a transfer to the 5th Guards Tank Army could be considered a regard for good service. I only hope that I can rejoin my comrades soon. Yuri. North, Approaching Prokhorovka 12, 1943 hrs Russian tanks drive up a road. 'Antonov: '''Attention! Listen up! The Germans are retreating, but we have to stop them before they reach the River Psel. There is no time to lose. Move up! ''They continue moving. 'Antonov: '''Keep your eyes open men... ''Up the road, a bridge is destroyed and defended by German guns. 'Antonov: '''The bridge is out! Push through the river! Take out those guns! '''Russian Soldier: '''Anti-tank infantry in the buildings! ''The guns are taken out. 'Antonov: '''Press on! ''The Russian tanks move up the road, and around the corner of a hill are a line of Panzers. 'Antonov: '''Panzers! Ambush! Spread out! Move! ''There is a firefight between both sides. 'Antonov: '''Panzerfausts in the building! ''Whenever Yuri's tank destroys another tank. 'Russian Soldier: '''Keep them coming!; Good shooting!; One down, more to come!; Got him! How do you like that, Franz?; You can heil Hitler in hell!; Don't let up, comrades! ''Whenever Yuri's tank is hit. Russian Soldier: We're taking fire!; Somebody get me out of here!; Aagh!; My leg! Aah! Somebody help me!; Fascist bastards! Whenever Yuri's tank goes the wrong way. Russian Soldier: Where are you going?; That's the wrong way!; We can't go that way, idiot!; Are you blind?!; Turn it around!; There's no way through there!; Hurry up! Get moving!; Not this way! Whenever Yuri's tank does not fire for a while. 'Russian Soldier: '''Enemy tanks to the north!; Enemy tanks to the east!; Enemy tanks to the west!; Enemy tanks to the south! ''The area is cleared and the Russian tanks move up, but are blocked off. 'Antonov: '''They've blocked off the road! Get around it to the left! ''The tanks flank left and take out the Panzers in the area. They move forward and find Panzers at a crossroad. 'Antonov: '''It looks like Fritz wants to fight. Let's not disappoint him comrades... ''The tanks clear out the Panzers in the initial area. 'Antonov: '''Keep moving, comrades! ''The tanks continue on and clear the crossroads of Panzers. 'Russian Soldier: '''Don't get too happy, we're not done yet. ''They move up the road and find a Panzer roadblock. Artillery begins falling. 'Antonov: '''Watch out!!! Destroy them! Fire at will! ''There is a firefight in a field between Russian tanks and Panzers. 'Antonov: '''There are more of them then I expected. ''The firefight ends with the Russian tanks victorious. '''Antonov: '''Attention please... may I have your attention. In twenty years in this great army, I have never seen a group of men fight with the kind of bravery you have shown today. I am honored to call you my comrades.